parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!
Stitch have no master! Stitch free trog, and Stitch come save Robin and friends! Stitch says this to Jynx. Pikachu pika Pikachu! Pikachu pika pikachu! Pika Pikachu Pika-Pi pika pika pikachu! (Translation: Pikachu has no master! Pikachu is a free Pokemon, and Pikachu has come to save Ash Ketchum and his friends!) Pikachu says this to Jessie Gurgi has no master! Gurgi is a free gopher wood troll, and Gurgi has come to save Doug Funnie and his friends! Gurgi says this to Agatha Trunchbull while defending himself against her in the battle fight. Me have no master! me free flyer, and me come save Lincoln Loud and friends! Petrie says this to Wuya. This Pokemon has no master! this Pokemon is a free Pokemon, and this Pokemon has come to save Link, the hero of Hyrule and his friends! Pikachu (Detective Pikachu) says this to Mother Gothel. This rabbit has no master! this rabbit is a free rabbit, and this rabbit has come to save Ash Ketchum and his friends! Roger Rabbit says this to Jessie of Team Rocket. This little gaia light has no master! this little gaia light is a free gaia light, and this little gaia light has came to save Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends! Chip the Gaia Light says this to Chantel DuBois. This little snowman has no master! this little snowman is a free snowman, and this little snowman has come to save Nigel Uno and his friends! Olaf says this to Cree Lincoln. This little mouse has no master! this little mouse is a free mouse, and this little mouse has come to save Kit Cloudkicker and his friends! Tuffy Mouse says this to Ursula. Kuriboh has no master! Kuriboh is a free duel monster spirit, and Kuriboh has come to save Arnold Shortman and his friends! Kuriboh says this to Sedusa. E.T. no master! E.T. free space critter, and E.T. come save Tommy Pickles and friends! E.T. says this to Madame Mim. This wolf has no master! this wolf is a free wolf, and this wolf has come to save Richard Tyler and his friends! Balto says this to Scarlett Overkill This hobgoblin has no master! this hobgoblin is a free hobgoblin, and this hobgoblin has come to save Bart Simpson and his friends! Randal Moon says this to Francesca Terwilliger. No master I have! A free critter I am, come to save dash parr and his friends and I have. Yoda says this to Yzma. I am Groot! I am Groot! (I have no master! I'm a free plant, and I have come to save Roxas Valkernoff and his friends!) Groot says this to the Wicked Witch of the West (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz). I have no master jafar! I am destined to be a free ruby, and I have now come to save Robyn starling and her friends Navy says this to jafar Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow Scenes Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 Scenes Category:Harry Potter Scenes Category:Rescue Scenes